


Younger

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The new students are looking younger.





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, Feb 7/Into the Garden

"They look really young," Zell commented softly as he looked out at the group of incoming students. 

Quistis nudged him in the side with her elbow anyway. "They're the same age they always are. We're just-" 

"No, don't say it." Zell's interruption was quick and equally pointed. Beside them, Squall didn't say anything, but he'd had the same thoughts. The new students were looking younger because he was getting older. But there was still good reason to keep doing this. SeeDs did still help keep the peace. It was all voluntary... And... 

Squall stepped forward. Time to welcome them home.


End file.
